


Of Trickery and Deceit

by Anonymous



Category: The Exorcist (1973)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	1. Chapter 1

It's wrong, so very wrong. A priest especially someone who has always went to church before becoming one shouldn't be doing this but I can't help it.

"Come on Dimmy, is that the best you can do? Nnngh. You fucker. I won't break." He moans loudly as I pinch  _her_  nipples. I suck on the hard pebbles making him arch in delight at the pleasure, his green eyes cloudy and holding my gaze. It doesn't matter how loud he screams because Chris is out and she won't be back for a long time. Something in the back of my mind warns me again; the annoying voice constantly chastising me for my unholy acts. I don't listen, can't, since this isn't the first time so I'm already doomed to hell after my death. Why deny myself what I want?

I told Chris the girl needs to be under observation at the hospital but it's really me who does, and I know it too. I'm sick. Possibly the sickest man on Earth for fucking a demon in a young girl's body. Her mother will be devastated if she finds out. If. Not that she will of course. How many times have we done this now; five, ten, fifteen? I'm not sure, never bothered counting. I just know that after a few times I stopped feeling guilty; the demon would lure me in again with his vulgar mouth and obscene gestures and like a moth to a flame I gave in each and every time. Perhaps it was the celibacy which made me more aware of his advances - the way his long pointed tongue would snake out of his mouth and back in again, how he would say disgustingly enticing things in the raspy voice of his. As a priest I shouldn't have found it so tempting but damn it I'm a man. A human. And it reminds me of the snake in the garden tempting Eve to eat the fruit.

I look up at the pastel white face littered with red gashes and purple bruises; chapped lips and black teeth. There's nothing beautiful about him; nothing that should make me feel more desire than I have for anyone else. "Papzuzu," I whisper leaning down to press my lips to his, internally smirking as he shivers. Our tongues entwine as one of my hands grab the soft brown hair fisting and pulling the strands. Papzuzu moans and presses his nails to my back. I know there'll be marks later but I can't bring myself to care.

-x-x-x-

_I arrived earlier this morning carrying a small bottle claiming it was holy water. Chris let me in quickly almost happy at the prospect of something helping her daughter and proving she really did need an exorcism. The poor woman; I almost felt sorry for her. Here she was hoping I would help and I was doing nothing possibly even aiding the demon by keeping away Father Merrin - the one person who knew about him and could exorcise his kind. I didn't bother locking the door knowing Chris thought I was doing my job and wouldn't want to interrupt._

_He lay there, gown smeared with green and two streaks of the same fluid on either side of his mouth, with both hands tied to either side of the bed, "What an excellent day for an exorcism." I set up the tape recorder knowing he was watching me but focusing on getting the cables in the right place. I glanced at him, smiling, "You'd like that?"_

_He smirked. "Intensely."_

_"But wouldn't that drive you out of Regan?" I got up moving closer, setting a microphone beside him._

_"It would bring us together."_

_"You and Regan?"_

_"You and us."_

_I sat back down and just as I was about to press the button the drawer opened. "Did you do that?" I asked, already knowing the answer._

_"Uh-huh." He nodded, smiling._

_I leaned over to close it. "Do that again."_

_"In time."_

_"No, now."_

_He frowned, "In time. Mirabile dictu, don't you agree?"_

_"You speak latin?" I finally pressed record._

_"Ego te abslovo."_

_"Quod nomen mihi est?"_

_"Bon jour."_

_"Quod nomen mihi est?"_

_"La plume de ma tante." He laughed._

_"How long are you planning to stay in Regan?"_

_"Until she rots and lies stinking in the earth."_

_I pulled out the bottle. His eyes widened when he saw it. "What's that?"_

_"Holy water," I replied, getting up to stand in front of the bed. I threw it, watching him writhe in agony. "It burns," He bellowed, "Oh, it burns."_

_I observed him closely as he started saying something I couldn't understand. I sat on the bed lifting the microphone to capture the words falling from his mouth; hopefully I would find out what they meant._

_"Who are you?" He didn't respond, at least not in English. It sounded like a different language, one I didn't know._

_I waited for him to calm down which took a few minutes before he was fully composed, though he seemed tense and glared at me._

_I got up and started packing up the equipment. I'd have to research it later._

_"You know, this could easily be used as proof for the exorcism."_

_I knew he was glaring at me, "Really? So are you going to tell your little friends about it?"_

_I took the cable hooking up the tape recorder from the socket, curling it around the device. I turned to Papzuzu and smiled, "Of course not," I leaned over the bed to kiss him, "I'll just tell Chris it's tap water."_

_He relaxed slightly but looked suspicious. I grabbed the recorder from the floor, quickly exiting the room._

-x-x-x-

Later in the evening I visited again. I told Chris, who was surprised at me turning up for a second time that day, that I was determined to get this demon out of Regan. I was fascinated, because the last exorcism happened centuries back, and by studying him I could try to get information to prove it was a possession or something to make it easier dealing with him.

She drank it all up, not a hint of trepidation as she responded. Chris was wary however about leaving the house when I told her I would be experimenting but to not worry because her daughter would be fine and there wouldn't be much damage. Along with the other two people who lived with her she left telling me to call her if I needed anything. Anything at all.

And this is where we are now; with me kissing a trail down the body, as pale as the rest of him while he groans when I occasionally nibble, leaving a mark. I think this is one of the reasons I like it so much; the feeling of power every encounter gives me. It's great knowing I can make a demon, a powerful and experienced being, moan and beg like a virgin. It gives me a thrill; makes me want to explore and see what other sounds I can get out of him.

He spreads his legs wider to accommodate me as I reach the lips. His breath hitches, his eyes half lidded. I tentatively flick my tongue over the clit, becoming more confident as he screams my name in the way he knows makes me go crazy. And I want to hear him say it again. And again. And again.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s been too long. My little girl isn’t getting any better; that demon is still inside of her and I don’t know what more I can do. Every day Father Karras comes over and he tries various things but they don’t work. “Is there anything I can do?” I asked him once, he shook his head and told me that staying away would be best. “Why?” He sighed. “It’s dangerous. He’s manipulative and you’ll eventually release him.” I nodded, because he was right. I would give anything to have my baby back; I miss her too much and if letting the demon go will solve it then I don’t mind.   
  
I check in on her every night; even the demon needs sleep and I think to myself, ‘when is he going to leave?’ I just want to go back in time before this mess, I want to move since I don’t know how she became possessed but somewhere abroad where we won't be found. 

It’s midnight again. I open the door expecting to see a limp body lying on the bed, but to my surprise two green (not brown, not my Regan’s) eyes stare back at me. I want to close the door. I want to open it and demand answers. I want to scream and shout at the  _thing_. Instead though, I open it wider and walk in. My heart is beating wildly in my chest and my brain is telling me to get out before I do something stupid. I ignore it. 

I don’t take my eyes off the abomination as the door shuts slightly, not enough to block out any light so I can still see. It’s too quiet, only our breathing punctuating it easily like a knife cutting across hot butter. They say silence is golden but right now it’s anything but.  _Her_  hair is sprawled over the bed,  _his_  face relaxed, he almost seems to be glowing. I clear that thought from my mind; it’s impossible, it’s not bright enough for me to tell clearly though so I must be mistaken. There’s a diagonal mark on his neck where Father Karras used a knife, I know because he showed it to me this morning and said it was covered with oil. It wasn’t holy and the demon reacted to it as he had the tap water, he told me before leaving, so there still was not enough (not any in fact) evidence to exorcise him.   
  
I walk over to the bed. "I want you leave my daughter alone." He regards me with a blank expression. It makes me wonder if he can show any emotion apart from anger and indifference, I've never believed in demons as I've never been a religious person but when I was younger I heard a christian child explaining to another about the man whom Jesus cast out many demons. It intrigued me and for some reason I felt sympathetic, not understanding why Jesus didn't allow the demons to remain within the man.   
  
The demon snorts, the corner of his lips tilting up slightly. "I don't think so," He replies softly.  
  
"You know what, Father Karras is going to exorcise you soon and you'll go back to wherever it is you came from you bastard!"   
  
I was hoping he'd cringe, maybe even lose that composure and beg for mercy. Yeah, the latter will probably never happen but I can dream. He laughs, a hoarse sound making  _me_ cringe and since when has his voice been like that anyway?   
  
"Keep dreaming bitch. You know what he does to me every time he comes here? He fucks me with his big cock and he uses those toys he brings to "torture" me, and fuck does he know how to use them. Oh, that tongue can really-"   
  
"Oh, God. Stop!" I yell horrified as the being in front of me smirks, the twinkling in his eyes makes me want to punch him. But he's in Regan's body, and I will never hurt her.   
  
The images assault my brain; one after the other the words create perfectly detailed pictures of them doing those mentioned things. It can't be true. It isn't; I  _know_  it isn't.    
  
 _"He's manipulative."_ He is, which is why I won't stand here as he sullies the reputation of the man trying to help my daughter. Father Karras is making progress and that is why the demon wants me to send him away. I refuse to give him the satisfaction of doing so.   
  
"You...You...monster." The urge to slam the door when I leave is strong. I just manage not to do it.  
  
-x-   
  
It is the next day, Father Karras won't be coming because he has an important meeting with other priests and is going to ask for methods to prove an exorcism is needed.   
  
I don't go anywhere near the room, after yesterday I doubt I'll be able to before Regan gains her body back. I'm tired; after a few hours of tossing and turning I gave up and went downstairs. Cooking always helps me when I'm stressed out and Regan loves it when I make cakes for her.   
  
Her favourite is chocolate mousse with cream and raspberries on top. It reminds me of when I last made it on her 11th birthday; she was ecstatic at the sight and Sharon had kept her out of the house till I called her to bring Regan so it was a surprise. The look on her face still warms my heart to this day.   
  
I absentmindedly grab the can of whipped cream out of the cupboard and place it on the counter. Her 13th birthday is in a month and I bought it in case the exorcism works out. No. Not  _in case_ , it will work out.   
  
"Chris, you have to see something." Sharon nudges me. She doesn't notice me gazing longingly at the can and if she does she doesn't mention it.   
  
"Sharon, you know I can't. What if the demon escapes?"   
  
"Let Karl take care of him."   
  
"But the demon is strong."   
  
"And you can hold it down? It's only a few minutes. Ten tops."   
  
I hesitate. If something happens and I'm not here then I'm sure the guilt will kill me. "Is it actually important?"   
  
"Very. I promise."   
  
"Okay," Sharon drags me over to the door. "But ten minutes maximum. Karl, can you keep an eye on the demon for me?"   
  
I hear Karl's "Of course" just as the door slams.   
  
-x-   
  
It's off-putting. When I return without Sharon the silence reminds me of the night before making me freeze in my tracks. Did the demon release itself while I was away? There's nothing out of place to support the theory.   
  
Everything is like I left it; tidy and in order. "Karl?" I whisper loudly enough only to be heard downstairs, anyone upstairs certainly won't if all the doors are closed.   
  
There is no answer. I tiptoe around; maybe I'm paranoid but I'd rather not take chances, until I reach the kitchen. A note on the fridge tells me everything and I sprint up the stairs as quickly as I can.   
  
 _I am out shopping for groceries to which I am terribly sorry I forgot to do beforehand. Father Karras is with the demon in Regan's room. Hopefully this time we will get some good results._  
  
\- Karl  
  
I don't knock; I throw the door open.   
  
A part of me expected to see Father Karras with a crucifix or a bible. He would be reading phrases and I wouldn't understand or even care to try unless it kept the demon at bay. Maybe the bed would be surrounded by candles; some white with some coloured. Or even all white. Perhaps there wouldn't be any white at all. Like I said, I'm not religious. I don't know anything about christian rituals. Anyway, the demon could have been covered in a tunic, ashes,  _something_.   
  
But that's not what I encounter.   
  
"You told her, did you?" They're both naked. Father Karras has his index finger moving teasingly over  _Regan's_ lower lips, a smirk on his lips as the demon whines. He's hovering, almost touching but not quite.  
  
"If you don't touch me right now I will cut your dick off and shove it down your throat," Damien seems unaffected by the threat, holding the demon's wrists in one hand.  
  
"Then who will 'fuck you through the nine circles of hell and back' hmm...Papzuzu?"   
  
The demon's eyes are glittering with raw lust and need. It's not the actual emotion that shocks me, it's the intensity. I know I should move because dammit that's my daughter but it's like something is holding me in place.   
  
Damien gives him an eskimo kiss and the demon groans. He tries to steal a kiss but Damien moves out of his reach, leaning down and kissing his neck. The demon smirks at me over Damien's shoulder, moaning loudly when the latter bites the flesh.   
  
It's then that I notice the can of whipped cream I left on the counter is on the floor. There is residue of it on the demon's skin.  _Regan's skin._  
  
I feel sick.   
  
A high pitched squeak leaves my mouth and I can't bring myself to feel embarrassed. Damien jolts away from the demon, moving to lie beside him. He pulls the covers over them both.   
  
I can move.   
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? I ASKED YOU TO HELP MY DAUGHTER AND YOU DO THIS!?"   
  
He sighs. "Chris."  
  
"YOU FUCKING PEDOPHILE I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! WHAT KIND OF PRIEST ARE YOU, IF YOU EVEN ARE A PRIEST!"   
  
"Listen, I can ex-"   
  
"NO...I-no. No." I hurriedly run away, racing down the steps and searching for my phone. I can hear him scrambling, probably for his clothes.   
  
Where is it? Where did I leave my phone? It's only when he thunders down the stairs that I start to feel stupid. I have no phone, but I could have ran outside. The door is too far away.   
  
I pick up a knife from one of the drawers, holding it close to my chest and watching the kitchen entrance.   
  
"Looking for this?"   
  
He's holding it. My phone. I reach for it, keeping a tight grip on the knife in one hand while the free one reaches for it.   
  
He holds it out of reach. "I'm not stupid."   
  
"You're sick!"   
  
"That's what I thought at first too."  
  
"Then  _why?_ "    
  
"No matter how many times I told him no he would always come onto me. It made me want to leave and never come back, but I couldn't do that. I had promised to save Regan and I wanted to do that. I thought I was strong, that because I was a priest the temptation wouldn't be as great even though that was after the first time and I had given in easily. Eventually I didn't need any motivation. I did it because I  _wanted_ to, because it felt  _good_ , better than anyone else I was with before."   
  
"She's my daughter! She's only twelve." I feel tears well up in my eyes.   
  
" _She'_ s twelve. Papzuzu is over a thousand years old, it doesn't matter what body he's in. He was just fortunate or unfortunate, depending on how you look at it, to possess the body of someone so young."  
  
"Please..." I beg, letting the salty liquid run down my face. "Give my baby back."   
  
"Sorry, Papzuzu likes that body. He told me as soon as he escaped he would change it but now thanks to me he's taken a liking to it, and I don't mind one bit."  
  
"I-I...my...please...I..." I'm an incoherent mess. The tears are making my eyesight blurry and I duck my head. My arms are slack, the knife falling to the ground at my feet. I don't try to reach for it even though I can. I don't want to. I want him to kill me. Regan is the most important thing I have, I'd rather die than lose her. And I have lost her.   
  
"I won't go as far as to call it love because really, us? love? Think of it as a...friends with benefits type thing. He's a demon. He's manipulative and he's evil. He's not a good person and I know I'll have to watch my back. If there's one thing I learned is to never trust anyone and I don't. He doesn't trust me either. See, we're both smart. I'm already going to hell for fucking him, what's one more black smudge going to do to the already dark canvas?"   
  
"By the way, the whipped cream? Fucking delicious." Is the last thing I hear from behind me before my world goes black.   
  
-x-   
Damien's P.O.V   
  
"Papzuzu, I'm trying to relax." I can't see him but I know he's smirking. My eyes are tightly closed while I lie on the lounge chair, the  warm sunlight rays make me sigh in pleasure.  
  
"It's not my fault you act like a porn star and expect me to keep my hands to myself."   
  
"We've already done it like three times today." Despite my words I can't help but to arch into the hand caressing my chest and steadily going lower.   
  
"We've done more on other days. Now are you going to fuck me or do I have to go next door? I bet that blonde will make me scream louder than you can, I'll g-"  
  
I grab him, cutting him off by pressing my lips to his.  


End file.
